


The End

by starlight_starbright



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, i wrote this five minutes after I got home from the movie, spoilers for Infinity War, this is painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_starbright/pseuds/starlight_starbright
Summary: From the end fight scene of the movie from Bucky’s POV.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> I know I need to update my other story and trust me, it’s coming. But I had to post this.

Time stands still. The wind has died down, golden sunlight filtering in through the trees. While surrounded by violence, he’s also surrounded by family. Natasha, T’Challa, and even Sam have become good friends to Bucky. Steve is here, looking as beautiful as ever, if a little run-down. Bucky’s heart had almost stopped when he’d seen him on that landing strip what feels like weeks ago—the beard, the long hair, the sunshine exuding from that goddamn  _smile_. Bucky’d wanted to kiss him right there, in front of the King of Wakanda and everybody, but he’d held back, settled for a quick embrace. It’s okay that he’s the only one who felt Steve squeeze a little harder than he should’ve and whisper  _I missed you_  into Bucky’s ear.

It’s beautiful here in Wakanda, and Bucky is so grateful to T’Challa for giving him a home. For providing therapy and rehab, for helping Bucky heal. He’s especially grateful for his new arm—made of vibranium and lined with the same kinetic fibers as the Black Panther suit—even if it came with a price. 

This fight they’re in, Bucky knows they can't win. He’s always been more realistic about these things than Steve. Not that he’s underestimating Captain America and the Avengers, but looking at the scene before him—this is where it all ends. 

The Scarlet Witch has Thanos held at bay while she works to destroy the stone in her lover’s forehead. Natasha and Okoye are out of his line of vision, but he can see T’Challa and Steve around the massive shadow of Thanos. Steve had taken a hard hit, but he has himself propped up on his elbow now and he’s looking directly at Bucky. Bucky brings his flesh hand up to his neck to finger at the chain, finding the dog tags there and clutching them tightly. They’d been given to him a lifetime ago, in another war by the man lying just a few meters away from him.

There’s a scream, and Bucky looks up to see the Witch has done it—she’s broken the stone, and Bucky breathes a sigh of relief. Hope blossoms in his chest for the first time and he glances back at Steve. The blond isn’t looking at him anymore, but his gaze is instead fixed on Thanos. Hope turns to dread as Thanos uses the Time Stone to reverse time, and undo what the Witch has accomplished. She’s going to watch her lover die twice. 

They should start a club.

Bucky wants to move, wants to crawl over to Steve just to be in his arms as this happens. There’s nothing any of them can do to stop it and if what Thor has said about Thanos was true, they’re all fucked. Bucky can't get his legs to work, and Thanos has Vision in his grasp, prying the stone from Vision’s wiring. The light in the cyborg’s body goes out, his eyes rolling back into his head and skin going dull. The Witch is screaming, like Bucky wants to do at the thought of losing Steve like this. 

They had a second chance. Why hadn't they just run away together?

And then Thanos does it, he snaps his fingers and walks away. Bucky looks around, and Steve stands up, whipping around to face the spot Thanos had just been occupying. Bucky’s stomach churns, and he stumbles to his feet. Something is wrong, and Bucky has to get to Steve. There’s no way it was that easy, that Thanos would just take the stones and leave them alive. Bucky’s stomach is doing somersaults and his vision is blurring as he stumbles closer to the man he loves. His flesh arm starts to tingle, and there’s ash in his face and mouth. 

He looks down, bewildered, so see that his arm is literally disintegrating. Looking around, he sees Wanda turn to ash and blow away. His whole body starts to tingle, and he looks over to his lover. Steve meets his eyes, face sculpted in horror, and takes one last step toward him. 

“Steve?” he asks, breathless, helpless. He knows Steve can’t do anything, that if this is it, this is it. This is the end of the line. They fought so long and so hard for it to end like this. 

Thankfully, there’s no pain as his body breaks apart. No blood, no tears. He just . . . ceases to exist. Steve is screaming, and that’s the last thing Bucky hears before . . . nothing. 


End file.
